Alone
by Druida
Summary: Regulus sabe que todo podría haber sido mucho mejor. Que, de pequeño, todo prometía. Simplemente... simplemente se fue todo a la mierda, en algún momento. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer**: Si yo hubiera escrito Harry Potter no tendría que estudiar para exámenes. Así que, no, nada de esto me pertenece. Además, para más inri, _e_ste fic participa en **el reto temático de octubre** del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Alone**

* * *

Sirius sonríe, enseñando sus incisivos. Tiene diez años y todavía no ha ido a Hogwarts, el pelo corto (como le gusta a madre) y unos ojos curiosos que aún no han llegado a ser insolentes. Tiene las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, ofreciéndoselas. Diciendo: "Ven, vamos a divertirnos".

Regulus también sonríe, curvando más de lo que acostumbra la comisura de los labios. Alarga su brazo lentamente, aceptando gustosamente el gesto de su hermano mayor… pero _algo_ está mal. Sirius siempre ha tenido las manos más grandes que él. Incluso de adultos, lo sabe.

Por supuesto, que el Sirius adulto tampoco lo mira así, prometiéndole que harán enfadar a madre. Y que a Kreacher le tocará limpiar algo. El Sirius mayor lo mira con lástima disfrazada de odio. Como si fuera algo pequeño y despreciable.

—Venga, ¡vamos, Reg!— exclama Sirius tirando de él. Y Regulus se deja llevar por los largos pasillos de su casa.

* * *

Aunque sea el doble de alto que Sirius y aunque tenga que callar que lo echa de menos, porque es un traidor y no se lo merece.

* * *

Regulus sueña, sueña con su hermano, su sonrisa pilla y sus juegos infantiles. Sueña que le aprieta la mano, con cariño, mientras se deja llevar por los viejos pasillos del que fue su hogar.

Nada ha cambiado.

—Que lento eres, Regulus— se burla Sirius, girando la cabeza hacia él y sacándole la lengua—, ¡venga, date prisa!

Y, sin decir más, empieza a correr. Más rápido que cualquier persona. Más rápido que Regulus, que tiene que ir medio doblado para poder seguir su ritmo y dando grandes zancadas. Tira de él con tanta insistencia que su brazo comienza a agrandarse, que su brazo empieza a estirarse.

Y a cada zancada que da, su brazo se alarga más y más. Y _quema_, Merlín si quema. Quema tanto que lo único que desea es arrancarse la piel para que de doler. Su mano suelta la de su hermano y Sirius sigue corriendo. Sin mirar atrás. Sin mirarle.

* * *

Y Regulus se queda solo, en el viejo pasillo de la Casa de los Black. Con los rostros planos de los cuadros mirándolo y el ardor de su antebrazo como única compañía.

* * *

—¿Sirius?— jadea Regulus mirando a todas partes—. ¿Sirius? ¿Estás ahí?

Y parece más un niño pequeño y desorientado que el heredero facto de la muy noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Un niño que nunca ha dejado de necesitar a su hermano.

Un niño que hace mucho que no lo tiene.

—Ya no está con nosotros— sisea una voz sobre su oreja. Regulus gira lentamente la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con el bonito rostro de su prima Bella—. Es un traidor. No se merece ni que digas su nombre.

—Yo…

—Deja de ser tan quejica. Tenemos que hacer algo, algo para limpiar nuestro apellido— sonríe, agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él. A su contacto, su antebrazo vuelve a palpitar de dolor.

Pero esta vez Regulus no quiere quedarse. Tira hacia atrás, luchando contra el brazo férreo de la que parece su prima. Tira y tira y tira, pero no consigue nada.

* * *

Cuando quiere darse cuenta está frente a _él_ y todo su mundo está a punto de cambiar.

* * *

Puede notar el frío del verano en todo el descampado, que deja paso a la calidez de la mañana. Capas y más capas (bajo las cuales se ocultan conocidos y amigos) se giran al entrar, clavando sus ojos en él. Regulus traga saliva, abrigándose aún más en su propia capa oscura, y se desliza junto a su prima entre los asistentes.

—Venga, vamos— insiste su prima, llevándole hasta una figura alta y tétrica.

Calvo y de ojos serpentinos, Regulus tiene que controlarse para no dar media vuelta y salir corriendo. A su lado, la mirada de Bellatrix ha cambiado por completo. Brilla, ha perdido su fuerza natural. Da miedo.

—Regulus Black— dice el Señor Tenebroso esbozando una mueca que bien podría ser una sonrisa—, ven.

Pero no se mueve. Está congelado, casi puede oír la voz de su hermano, pidiéndole que salga de allí. Que no lo haga. Que no se convierta en madre.

* * *

Bellatrix le empuja, sin pensárselo, sin planteárselo.

* * *

Antes de que se dé cuenta está a los pies de aquel hombre, con el brazo extendido hacia él. El Señor Tenebroso lo toma con cuidado y lo observa. Y a cada toque de sus dedos contra la carne, _quema_. Quema como mil infiernos. Quema tanto que Regulus está dispuesto a suplicar porque pare.

El Señor Tenebroso curva aún más la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba y levanta su varita. Lo está apuntando directamente, a él. Regulus lucha de nuevo, revolviéndose, atrapando la mano que porta la varita, intentando apartarse de su trayectoria.

Es un pulso perdido de antemano.

La varita se cierne cada vez más y más sobre él. Y, a cada latido, él se siente más y más pequeño. La madera se hunde en la carne de su antebrazo y una luz intensa rodea la sala.

Regulus grita a coro con las risas de los que se suponen sus amigos y conocidos.

* * *

El brazo le duele más de lo que nunca se había esperado: más que caerse de la escoba en un partido o que no cumplir las expectativas de madre. Más que las miradas despectivas de su hermano.

* * *

Cuando se va la luz, todo está oscuro. Sigue el frío de septiembre, en forma de una suave brisa, que se cuela por una de las ventanas de su cuarto. El brazo le sigue doliendo. _Ardiendo, palpitando_.

A tientas, enciende una luz a tientas y la mira: es terriblemente negra. Y fea. Está llena de rasguños, heridas que se hace así mismo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Desde que lo marcaron, no ha dejado de doler. Los está llamando, pero no puede acudir, está en Hogwarts.

Y lo peor es que Regulus sabe que debe sentirse orgulloso de ella, pero tiene miedo, tanto miedo, que no puede sentir nada más. Teme lo que tendrá que hacer cuando salga del colegio o que llegue a adoptar la mirada enfebrecida de su prima.

No es que sea un iluso: hace tiempo que sabe que Sirius jamás volverá y que la marca no se borra con agua. Lo sabe.

* * *

Simplemente… simplemente desea que las cosas sean _diferentes_.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
